


Coffee for Girl Wednesday

by mindramblings



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindramblings/pseuds/mindramblings
Summary: Every week he sees her when she sets up her painting station across the street from his coffee shop. She sells her paintings just as fast as he makes coffee orders.He dubs her his “Girl Wednesday” and waits for her to show up each week. With her unique style and aura, he quickly develops a crush on her, but doesn’t quite have the courage to ask her out yet.





	Coffee for Girl Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a fluffy happy one shot based on a moodboard I posted on tumblr some time ago. We all need some happy, so here it is. ENJOY!

* * *

The first time Felicity received a cup of coffee from the small cafe across the street, she was in the middle of creating a teddy bear painting for a little girl who happened to be celebrating her birthday that day. 

It was her third week of setting up her work station directly across from Archer Cafe. She sold her paintings and also took small requests from interested vendors that shopped along the busy strip. 

She was putting the final pink touches on the painting when she looked up to see a young guy in a green apron holding a cup of coffee out to her. 

"Hi," he spoke. "Greeting from Archer's," he nodded behind him. "My boss wanted to give you this," he said sitting the coffee down on her table. 

"Oh wow," she said. She put the paintbrush down and picked the cup up with a smile. "This is so pretty," she beamed. "What do I owe your boss," she asked. 

"Nothing. It's on the house," the server explained. "He really likes your work."

Felicity smiled at the compliment and studied the small white teacup resting on a saucer and could see a heart made of cream floating in the cup of caffeine. It was very delicately made with decorative dots surrounding it giving it beautiful imagery. 

Looking up from the cup, she saw the guy halfway across the street now. She sighed in frustration at the retreating figured. 

"Well, will you at least tell him thank you please," she yelled behind the running figure.

~ 

"I hope you know that he's prepping to murder you."

Felicity snatched her paintbrush away from her lips where it had been dangling as she stared at her work. Propping her hands on her hips she turned around and looked at her best friend with a slight eye roll. 

"Really Alena," she asked. 

Alena nodded not looking up from her computer. "I'm just saying."

"You're being cynical," Felicity said. 

"I am not..." Alena paused and shrugged. "Okay, maybe I am, but I'm just extremely cautious since you're not."

"I think it's sweet," Felicity shrugged. She turned back to the easel carefully stroking the canvas. 

The coffee game had been going on for weeks now. It was the same routine, but different at the same time. Her mystery guy would send her a cup of coffee with a different design each time. For Girl Wednesday - would be scribbled on the napkin underneath the cup. An even sweeter gesture and she thought the nickname was adorable. Upping the ante, Felicity began sketching a quick design of the day and to her surprise they sold as well. 

"I want to meet him," she said told Alena. 

"What if he's some greasy balding douche dirt bag," Alena said. 

Felicity pondered her friend’s words for a moment. "I don't think he's a douche dirt bag," she said. "He's basically given me a free cup of coffee each week that he put a lot of thought into with the pretty artwork. That's the opposite of douche and dirt bag behavior," she said as a matter of fact. 

Alena nodded presumably accepting Felicity's answer. "And what about the greasy balding part," she said with a sly grin.

Felicity rolled her eyes at Alena and began cleaning up her area. "It's the thought that counts and what's on the inside," she said. "I'm not a shallow person." As Felicity gathered her paintbrushes up, she worried her bottom lip between her teeth suddenly keying in on the particular description that Alena for some reason chose.

"God, I hope he isn't," she sighed out loud as Alena erupted into a deep loud laugh. 

~

"Miss may I help you?"

Felicity turned around in Archer Cafe and faced the young guy with glasses and dark hair for a moment studying him. She was surveying the place as the person in front of her grinned their order and left. She took a look at the barista, but he wasn't the guy who delivered her the cups of coffee, so maybe this was him.

"Hi." She said with a waving smile. The guy gave her an awkward smile and just as awkward a wave. She didn't see a flicker of recognition in his dark eyes, so he was not her guy. "Listen, this may sound a bit weird, but I'm just going to go ahead and get it out."

"Okay," he said slowly. "Shoot."

She dropped her hands on the counter and took a deep breath. "I'm Felicity Smoak, the painter that's usually across the street each week," she explained. "Each Wednesday actually. Someone from here usually sends me a coffee with cute designs and I was wondering if that guy was in today."

The barista just stared at her blankly not saying a word.

"Alright, so it is most definitely not you," Felicity whispered to herself. She could feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment of probably making a fool of herself. "I swear I'm not crazy. I just..."

Another worker slid over apparently hearing the conversation. He tapped the first guy's shoulder telling him to step to the side. "I'll take care of this Rory," he said. Turning to face Felicity, he extended his hand.

"Tommy Merlyn at your service," he said.

"Felicity Smoak." She accepted his hand giving it a light shake. "Are you who I'm looking for," she asked.

"I can be whoever you want me to be." Tommy tightened his hold on her hand bringing it to his lips for a kiss. He looked up with a devilish grin and a wink.

Felicity pulled her hand away giving him an unamused laugh. This guy...Tommy, he was definitely not her guy. He was cute, but far too cocky and confident. Her guy was more reserved, subtler and definitely not what this guy was presenting himself as.

She folded her arms across her chest with an annoyed sigh.

"I'm only kidding. The guy you're looking for is here. Why don't you take a seat and I'll go get him for you."

"Okay."

Felicity moved down a couple of steps and took a seat at the bar. Tommy disappeared through the doors leading to the back where Oliver was washing a sink full of cups.

"Hey Ollie!" Tommy walked up to him clamping his hand down on his shoulder excitedly. "Your girl is out front."

"My girl," Oliver repeated. "What are you..." Before he could finish, Oliver's voice trailed off and his eyes widened. "You mean..."

Tommy nodded quickly. "Yep! Girl Wednesday is here and she wants to meet you. And let me just tell you that she looks a million times better up close. Didn't even think that was possible."

Oliver already thought she was beautiful. When he looked out the window across the street he could see her clearly and she was more than pretty. To have her be even more attractive up close would be nothing short of amazing. He went and peeked out front and could see her sitting off to the side studying her phone in her hands.

Turning back to Tommy, he was feeling excited, nervous and conflicted. He washed his hands and dried them furiously. He checked his apron to see if it was clean and by some miracle it was.

"What are you waiting on," Tommy asked him.

"How do I look," he asked Tommy.

"You're fine man." Tommy ran his hands across Oliver's shoulder and straightened his apron on him. He ran his hand across Oliver's neat hair and gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Go get your girl."

"Did she say what her name was," Oliver asked one final question.

"Felicity Smoak," Tommy answered.

~

Oliver quietly repeated Felicity's name in his head as he walked out front to the cafe. Felicity was still looking down with her head resting in her hand. She sat in front of the area where he fixed his special order drinks. Taking it as a sign, he grabbed a clean teacup and began quietly fixing a latte.

The steam shot out and the noise garnered Felicity's attention. She looked up and Oliver met her blue eyes that were decorated with a sparkly blue around them making her eyes stand out even more. Her lashes were long and her lips were painted a deep pink. She wore a plaid overall skirt paired with a striped shirt. Blue booties adorned her feet. Her long blonde hair fell in waves as a yellow hat sat atop of her head. It was her. The unique and eccentric style was all her.

Oliver wiped his hands and pushed the cup forward to Felicity. "Felicity Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen." He slid a cup of coffee across the counter towards her. The smooth cup of liquid was delicately decorated with a cream rose.

Felicity looked at the cup and then back up to her mystery guy. What she was met with was nothing like she had imagined. The guy standing before her was reserved, yet suave and very hot. No greasy balding guy; she would definitely let Alena know that. He had a broad build and despite being covered in clothes, she could tell he had a nice physique. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen, his face held scruff with a mustache above his lip. His brownish blonde hair was a nice length and she briefly imagined running her fingers through it. This Oliver Queen was so much better than she had imagined, and she thanked her lucky stars that he was basically a Greek god.

"Hi," she breathed. "You're....you're you," she said and smiled. Turning to face him face to face, she held her hand out to him.

Oliver took Felicity's small hand in his. "Nice to meet you Felicity."

"Can you take a break," she asked him. "I would love to talk if you can."

"Sure," he nodded. Oliver looked back to see his two friends standing back with grins. "Tommy and Rory, man the station for me."

Rory nodded as Tommy beamed brightly. "You got it pal," he winked.

"That guy pretended to be you," Felicity said as they walked to a table by the window.

"Oh Tommy," Oliver laughed. He pulled Felicity's chair out for her as he sat down. "He's my best friend and he jokes a lot. You don't know the half of it."

"Gotcha," Felicity said. She looked at the cup of coffee Oliver made for her. The flower was masterfully done. You could see where the leaves formed and the beautiful blooming petals.

"You’re an artist as well," she said.

"No," he quickly disagreed. "Not at all. I can only do this. You’re the expert."

"Thank you," she smiled. "This is art though," she pointed to the cup. "Any way a person expresses themselves is artistry no matter the form."

Felicity took her phone out and snapped a picture of the cup. "I don't have my tools today, but I would love to recreate this one," she told Oliver as she sat her phone down. "The other ones usually sell so quickly, but maybe I could gift this one to you," she said taking a sip of her drink.

Oliver smiled a sincere smile. "I would like that," he said. "Maybe you could gift it to me on our first date..."

Felicity pulled the cup away from her lips. A white cream mustache rested just above her top lip. She stared at Oliver in silence realizing that he had just asked her out.

"Sorry," she apologized breaking herself out of her daze. She grabbed a napkin and wiped at her lips. "You're asking me out?"

Oliver nodded. "Would you like to go out with me on a date," he asked.

"A date date," she asked as if there was an alternate meaning to the word date.

"Yes." He laughed an amused laugh at her sudden nervousness because it gave him some relief that he wasn't by alone in that regard. His own nervousness faded away. "A date date," he repeated her words. "A date with the implication being..."

"Yes," she nodded with a smile that he didn't think could get any brighter. "I would love too."

"You like Italian," he asked.

"I love Italian actually," she said.

"Alright." Oliver felt satisfied when an idea suddenly popped in his head. "You know what? How about we go out right now?"

"Now," she repeated. "I'm free, but are you sure?" She looked around the cafe. "I don’t want to take you from…"

"No, trust me. These guys will encourage it." He undid his apron and balled it up. Walking over to his still watching friends, he pressed the apron in Tommy's hands. "I'm headed out for the day."

"Way to go tiger," Tommy cheered and handed Oliver his jacket.

Oliver slipped his jacket on and walked back to the waiting Felicity. "Ready," he asked and she nodded.

"Let's go."

Felicity turned to Oliver and in a surprise she pushed herself up on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly. Oliver stood frozen with his hands to his sides. He was shocked, but he welcomed the kiss and feel of her soft lips. She pulled away with a smile catching her lip between her teeth.

Oliver licked his lips tasting the hint of coffee Felicity's transferred to lips from hers. "What was that for," he breathed.

Felicity slipped her hand into Oliver's and closed her fingers around his. "You can count it as a thank you for all the cups of coffee, and I figured we should get that out of the way and hopefully all the nervous energy would go away with it. Now we can just focus on enjoying the date."

"I like your line of thinking," he whispered.

Oliver opened the door for Felicity and could only hope that he passed the first date test, so he could kiss Felicity’s sweet lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts are always welcomed!


End file.
